Forum:Structure Proposal
The following was a proposal for using the native features of the wiki to self organize NPCs listed on this site. This option has been declined, in favor of using Semantic means, which make things easier for authors and searchers. Current structure The information that the site manages are NPCs for the Dungeons & Dragons, D20 Modern, True 20, Mutants & Masterminds, and BESM systems. Each system is currently broken down into three categories: Challenge Rating (CR), Creature Type, and Primary Character Class. All of the lists are updated manually. This required users who submit an NPC to not only write an NPC, but to update it in three additional locations. This is labor intensive. =Proposal= Author: User:Wizardoest Date: 18 April 2006 Using Categories to Self-Organize NPCs This proposal suggests implementing use of Category tags on every NPC page. Any page that has a Category tag is automatically listed in on that Category page, thus all NPCs would be automatically organized into the proper location. For example see how the Category:CR 13 tag included in the Human Enchanter 13 page automatically lists it in the corresponding Category page? Category Structure One of the most efficient ways to organize the content is by first creating a master Category named Category:NPCs which will contain links to categories by gaming system. Then each gaming system category would have links to categories by CR, Creature Type, and Role. (Role is defined later in the proposal.) Listed below are the specifics 1. Organize by Gaming System Every NPC is written for a specific gaming system and this Category tag would file it under that gaming system. * Dungeons & Dragons: Category:D&D * D20 Modern: Category:D20 Modern * True 20: Category:True 20 * Mutants & Masterminds: Category:M&M * BESM: Category:BESM 2a. Organize by CR Add a Category tag to every NPC listing it's CR and gaming system. *For example CR 13 NPCs/creatures for BESM would have the tag Category:BESM:CR13 2b. Organize by Creature Type Using the categories listed in the Monster Manual would lessen any potential confusion about creatures on this wiki. *Category:Aberration *Category:Animal *Category:Construct *Category:Dragon *Category:Elemental *Category:Fey *Category:Giant *Category:Humanoid *Category:Magical Beast *Category:Monstrous Humanoid *Category:Ooze *Category:Outsider *Category:Plant *Category:Undead *Category:Vermin Each Category of Monster would also have to be sorted by gaming system. For example an Outsider in the D20 Modern system would use the following tag: Category:D20 Modern:Outsider 2c. Organize by Role Listing NPCs by the character class is only effective if the NPC has only one class. If the NPC has more than one class then listing by class becomes a poor guide. This proposal recommends using Roles in lieu of Classes. Roles are the function that the NPC plays in the game. The following broad categories are used by the convention site Warhorn, and have proven to be a useful way to organize NPCs. *Category:Tank *Category:Cavalry *Category:Light Infantry *Category:Archer *Category:Arcane Caster *Category:Artillery *Category:Summoner *Category:Divine Caster *Category:Medic/Support *Category:Rogue *Category:Psionic Manifester *Category:Generalist Again, each of these roles would have to be set up by gaming system. For example a Summoner in D&D would use the following tag: Category:D&D:Summoner Example Here is a quick example. The limited implementation used in this example is only to illustrate how the process would work. Discuss is welcome. In Conclusion This proposal has outlined a strategy for setting up NPCs to sort themselves. While this would require some work "up front", it can save all contributors a lot of time and also make the NPC wiki more useful.